Zoe's Life
by V.2.1.L.1.Z.8
Summary: Zoe finds out she's not the perfect match. She finds out who the perfect match is. When finding out who it is she decides to leave and find her sisters. While she's finding her sisters, the team are introduced to a new team mate. Some chapters will be of Zoe meeting her sisters and some will will be on the team.


**Hey guys! So, I know that I had a plan for my stories but I really wanted to publish this story. I started to write it last Thursday and I decided to publish it now cause it is an amazing story and for the chapters involving Zoes sisters, in the future chapters, I made them up using some of my friends name. When that friend is in that chapter I will write it in bold and say. I'm going to stop talking now and let you read this amazing Chapter! PS. It's really, really long! Like 1,349 words long. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

It was a Saturday morning and I was in HQ, just me, no-one else. I was searching up my sisters, I wanted to know more about them. I kept getting messages from the team. Dan kept calling me, he left voice messages asking where I was. I was reading one of my sisters files when I heard someone coming down the lift. When I saw the doors open I could see Dan enter HQ with a worried look on his face.

"There you are."Dan said to me with a worried look. "Where have you been all day?"

He was worried about me. Why was he worried about me?

"I've been here all day."I replied."Why? Were you worried about me?"

I smiled as I asked him that. As he answered me a smile appeared across his face.

"You're my friend, Zo. I have to be worried about you."he said to me.

I blushed. Not because he said he was my friend, but because he said he _had_ to be worried about me. Does he like me? The more important question was, Does he like me? The more important question was, do I like, Dan?

"So, what are you doing?"Dan asked me.

"Just chilling."I lied. If he knew what I was up to then there was no chance of him leaving me alone!

"Can I maybe chill with you too?"he asked me. Why did I say that? Why didn't I say I was doing girly stuff?

"I would love to chill with you, but I promised Aneisha that I would meet her at 4 today." I lied, again!"Maybe some other time."

"Okay."he said. And with that he left. I continued to read into my sisters. Maybe I should visit them one day. All of them.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

When I found Zoe, I knew she was lying to me. She wasn't going to meet Aneisha at 4 today. Aneisha didn't even know where Zo was for the whole day! I knew that there was something going on with Zoe. But I didn't know what it was. So, I went to see Tom to ask if he could help me find out what was wrong with her. The first thing I told him was that Zoe had just lied to me, after I told him that he told me to come in and tell him the rest of it. So I went into his house and told him everything. While I did that his lovely mother gave me a cup of hot cocoa. Man was it delicious!

"So, why are you worried about Zoe?"he asked me.

"I asked if I could chill with her and she said that she had promised Aneisha that she would meet her at 4. But the thing is, Aneisha doesn't even know where Zoe is."I said to him."Now you know why I'm worried."

"Yeah, you better come in."he said to me."Take a seat."

I took a seat and started to talk to Tom.

* * *

**Tom's POV**

Dan came to me today and asked for my help. He told me that he was worried about Zoe. He said that she was acting strange and lying to him. Once I heard that I let him inside and offered him A Seat. Mum came out and gave us a cup of cocoa, I just put it to one side and well Dan he took one sip and made that soothing look to show that he was enjoying it so much!

"So why do you think she lied to you?"I asked him.

"I don't know."he replied to me."I mean she's been acting weird ever since the events at sternum."

"Do you think that it could be about her and her sisters?"I asked.

"Maybe."he replied."But I still don't know why she would lie to me?"

"Maybe, she didn't want you or any of us butting in to help."I suggested.

"She could have said that she didn't want any help." said Dan.

"Whatever."I said."Let's just figure out what Zoe is keeping from us."

So with that, Dan and I called Aneisha for some extra help and started investigating into what Zoe was up to before Aneisha came.

* * *

**Aneisha's POV**

Zoe still wasn't answering any of my calls or text messages. I was starting to get worried. That was when I got a call from Tom asking to come over to his house because it was urgent. I didn't know what it was, but if it was that urgent than I had to go. When I got there I noticed that Dan was there as well.

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on!"I shouted.

"Just sit down and start reading."Tom ordered me, passing me a file.

"Why?"I asked.

"Because there's something wrong with Zoe." Dan replied to me.

"What's wrong with Zoe?"I asked.

"She's been acting weird lately and she's been lying to us."Tom said.

The minute I heard that I shouted at the guys and starting reading.

"Then why are we just standing here! We need to find out what's going on with Zoe!"I shouted.

We then all sat down and started looking threw MI9 files and anything we could find out about Zoe.

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

I started doing some research on the events taking place at Sternum. I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what it was though. After an hour of researching, I realised that it was only 9:35pm and I hadn't ate anything since 6:10am. So I went up ground to go get some chips from the chippy's around the corner from the school. By the time I got back the test I was doing should be done, then I'll finally find out the truth about it all.

As I walked out of the school I saw somebody going in the same direction as me. She had the same hair colour as me as well. I found it weird so I went up to her.

"Hey!"I said to the girl who was now in the line for some chips.

"Hi. I'm sorry but do I know you."she asked.

"No, it's just I saw you outside I could swear that you look some familiar to me. What's your name?"I asked weirdly.

"My name is Keri. What's yours?"she asked me.

"It's Zoe. But my friends sometimes calls me Zo."I replied.

"That's a nice name."Keri said to me.

"Thanks! So is yours."I said to her with a smile."Not to be weird or anything but by any chance do you have a mark on your arm that says this."

I pull up my sleeve to show her my mark. She had a surprise look on her face and pulled up her sleeve. It show'd writing saying J.4.5K.3.R.1.

"It's just like mine, but mine says J.4.5.K.3.R.1."Keri said to me.

"And mine says V.9.5.Z.O.E.6."I said as a smile spread across both ours faces.

"So would this make us sisters?"Keri asked.

"I guess so."I replied smiling.

Me and Keri had a blast together, but it had to end at some point. The time was now 9:57pm and I had to get back to HQ, so I got my chips and said goodbye to Keri, she gave me her number so we could stay in touch. As I left the chippy's, I turned around and waved at Keri and headed back to HQ.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it cause I know that I ****defiantly enjoyed writing this. The next part should be up when ever I'm free. Love Liz xxx**


End file.
